Okropieństwa Fanek
by toootie
Summary: Sherlock i inni są prześladowani przez fanki i tym razem trzeba podjąć drastyczne środki. Część 2 serii o fanach. TŁUMACZENIE


**Oryginalny tytuł**: The Horrors of Fangirls

**Autor:** RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania**: s/7753160/1/The-Horrors-of-Fangirls

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie**: jest

**OKROPIEŃSTWA FANEK**

John powinien był zauważyć problemy dużo wcześniej- jeżeli w internecie były fanfiki, w których on i Sherlock deklarowali sobie nieprzemijającą miłość w najbardziej ckliwy, oklepany i okropny sposób, to musieli istnieć ich twórcy. Twórcy ci mieli na ich punkcie taką obsesję, że zaczęli ich prześladować.

Przez ostatni tydzień John zauważył około 37 różnych dziewczyn (ubranych albo w długi czarny płaszcz i szalik, albo w podróbkę jego beżowego swetra), podążających za nim, kiedy szedł kupić mleko; łażących za nimi oboma na miejsca zbrodni i co gorsza, ciskających kamieniami i mówiących obrzydliwe rzeczy do jego własnych dziewczyn.

No i znów go kolejna rzuciła.

Żeby rzeczy uczynić jeszcze gorszymi, fanki krzyczały w czystej ekstazie, kiedy zobaczyły Johna i Sherlocka patrzących na siebie nawzajem. Nie było dnia, żeby nie dostawał od tego bólu głowy. Sherlock z kolei powoli stawał się coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, aż wreszcie nie mógł dłużej skupić myśli na miejscach zbrodni. Niemal udusił Johna, kiedy ten mu odmówił paczki papierosów.

Tak czy inaczej, ostatnio zdarzyło się to potrójne morderstwo, żadnych odcisków palców, a wszystkie okna i drzwi zamknięte. Detektyw od razu zaangażował się w śledztwo i teraz obaj stali w tym domu, próbując rozwiązać sprawę. Sherlock patrzył zezem na ofiarę numer jeden.

-Ahhh!

-Sherlock!

-John!

-Zespół Lestrade'a!

-Jesteście tacy seksowni!

-Zdychaj Anderson, zdychaj!

-OK, to tyle! –Sherlock wyrzucił z siebie. – One wpływają na moją pracę! Mam zamiar natychmiast zrobić z tym coś, potem rozwiązać tę sprawę i wtedy wypalić całą paczkę papierosów, i spróbuj mnie powstrzymać, John.

-Och, jakim strasznym problemem jest ten chór wrzeszczących kobiet, które czekają tylko, żeby cię bzyknąć. –Anderson mruknął gorzko.

-Zamknij się, Anderson! –wykrzyknął nie tylko Sherlock ale i John, Lestrade i Sally. Cóż mogli powiedzieć?

Wszyscy byli zirytowani fankami; John, bo to mu rujnowało związki, a stałe aluzje do tego, że jest gejem pojawiały się nawet, gdy kupował przeklęte mleko; Sally, bo nie lubiła tego, że „freak" dostaje tyle zainteresowania, gdy równocześnie stawia to w złym świetle jej płeć oraz dlatego, że nie lubiła sposobu, w jaki Anderson sapał, widząc niektóre z fanek. Lestrade zaś dlatego, że odnalazł swoją małą bazę fanów i to nie tylko zrujnowało jego małżeństwo, ale spowodowało także, że jego własne dzieci kwestionowały jego seksualność (nigdy nawet nie spotkał osobiście Mycrofta, oni tylko rozmawiali przez telefon!).

-Sherlock, idź i ponegocjuj z tymi… -inspektor wzruszył ramionami. –Fankami. Anderson idź do kąta i pomyśl o tym, co właśnie powiedziałeś. Sally, John, wymyślmy jakiś plan wsparcia.

-Co? żartujesz? –Anderson się obraził zanim pomaszerował do kąta i nabzdyczył się.

Detektyw wyszedł przed dom, trzymając wysoko podniesioną głowę .

-I to jest odważny człowiek!- Lestrade powiedział z podziwem.

-W rzeczy samej. –zgodził się John.

-Choć raz naprawdę lubię tego dziwaka. –powiedział Sally.

Patrzyli wszyscy, jak Sherlock przemawiał do tłumu. Nagle jakaś kobieta nie starsza niż dwadzieścia pięć lat, ubrana od stóp do głów w strój „I love John/Sherlock" wysunęła się naprzód.

Porozmawiali trochę i kobieta zwróciła się do garstki innych dziewczyn w różnym wieku; debatowały przez chwilę.

Podczas tego inne syczały z sympatią, szarpiąc Sherlocka i prosząc go o „wydedukowanie" ich; i John nie był już wcale pewny, czy dzisiaj to słowo jest nadal całkowicie pozbawione seksualnego znaczenia.

Mała rada kobiet doszła do pewnego rodzaju zgody i odwróciła się do Sherlocka, on ich wysłuchał, kiwnął głową i wtedy rozległ się głośny kwik radości. Liderka, z która detektyw rozmawiał, weszła do środka, trzymając kamerę w rękach.

-Wszyscy, to jest Przewodnicząca Fanklubu Detektywa i Jego Doktora.- Sherlock powiedział z odrazą.

-Molly? -krzyknęli John i Lestrade.

-Nie. –poprawił ich Sherlock. –Jej młodsza siostra- Polly. Brak oryginalności jej rodziców w nazywaniu dzieci tłumaczy fakt, że Molly jest taka nudna i męcząca.

- Sherlocku, nie wszyscy nazywają swoje dzieci Mycroft i Sherlock. –powiedział John, sztywno. Zwrócił się do młodszej wersji Molly i uśmiechnął grzecznie. Lubił Molly, ale naprawdę nie lubił fanek.

Właściwie nimi gardził.

-Więc, co możemy dla ciebie zrobić, Polly?

-Och, umówiłyśmy się z Sherlockiem, że przestaniemy za wami chodzić pod kilkoma warunkami. –powiedział wesoło. –Pierwszy: możemy nadal wysyłać maile do Andersona pełne nienawiści…

-Co?

-Zamknij się, Anderson!

-Drugi warunek: Anderson i Sally muszą przestać uprawiać sex; nie chcemy musieć sobie tego wyobrażać.

-Nie chcecie sobie tego wyobrażać? Cóż, my nie chcemy tego trójkącika między…

-Warunek został przyjęty. -powiedziała szybko Sally, przerywając swojemu obecnie ex-kochankowi.

-Jestem dumny z ciebie, Sally. -powiedział detektyw. –Wreszcie użyłaś inteligencji…

-Nie teraz, Sherlock. –przerwał John.- Jaki jest trzeci warunek?

-Szybsze odświeżanie wpisów na twoim blogu.

-Erm… spróbuję. –obiecał John.

-I przestaniesz randkować z kobietami.

-Ale…

-Zamknij się, John! –przerwał mu Sherlock. –Ostatni warunek i wtedy pozbywamy się tego tłumu.

Polly podniosła kamerę. - Jestem tu, żeby was sfilmować jak się całujecie.

-Co? –Anderson obrócił się dookoła i pogrzebał w kieszeni, by wyjąć swoją komórkę, a Sally i Lestrade już wciskali przycisk nagrywania na swoich.

Sherlock wywrócił oczyma i i wymruczał coś, o tym, jak nudni są ludzie, zanim chwycił Johna za nadgarstek i przyciągnął go blisko siebie. Potem przycisnął usta do ust Johna i… no cóż… erm… była ta iskra i John poczuł się bardzo dobrze i och, niech to szlag, to był najlepszy pocałunek i najlepsze przytulanie, jakie John miał od dawna więc odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Zapomnieli, że byli filmowani i prawdopodobnie by to kontynuowali, gdyby Anderson nie wydał zdegustowanego dźwięku, kiedy John erm… cóż… trzymał tyłek Sherlocka.

-Nooo, jesteś tak bardzo hetero… -powiedziała sarkastycznie Sally.

Polly zaniemówiła; była tak zszokowana z ekscytacji, że umundurowany oficer wyprosił ją na zewnątrz.

Zebranie dość danych, by zrobić szacunkowe przypuszczenie co do sprawy oraz nawrzucanie Andersonowi kolejne pięć razy zajęło Sherlockowi piętnaście minut. Potem wyszedł. John stał cały czas bezużytecznie, zbyt zszokowany, by zrobić cokolwiek, więc Sherlock złapał go za rękę i wyprowadził z domu, na ulicę. Nie zaszli daleko, kiedy zostali zaczepieni przez grupę fanek.

-Czy już się was nie pozbyłem? –spytał Sherlock.

-To był inny fanklub. – odpowiedziała jedna z dziewczyn.

-Tak, my jesteśmy z Klubu 221B. –powiedziała inna. –Nie wydedukowałeś tego?

-Czemu świat jest zaśmiecony fankami? –jęknął John. –Nie możecie zostawić nas w spokoju?

-Na nieszczęście John świat jest wypełniony ludźmi z tendencjami do bycia fanem, nie bądź takim hipokrytą; wiem bardzo dobrze, że byłeś fanem. –powiedział Sherlock, całkowicie znudzony tym faktem.

-Nie byłem!

-Kochałeś „Doktora Who", mówiąc innymi słowy.

-Brać ich! –wrzasnęła jedna z dziewczyn.

-Co?

Zanim mogli choć spróbować uciec (jak robili wiele razy przedtem) dziewczyny zatrzymały ich i zaczęły ściągać z nich ciuchy i obcałowywać.

Zanim Scotland Yard przybył, by ich ratować, John był rozebrany do bielizny i uczepiony do ramienia kompletnie nagiego Sherlocka; obaj byli pokryci śladami szminek w różnych odcieniach.

Pani Hudson i Mycroft nie byli zachwyceni, płacąc kaucje za nich obu.

Przed wszystkim byli ich gospodynią i starszym bratem, a nie niańkami.


End file.
